Zootopia 2: Panda Town
by Oblivioux
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are back and solving more cases in Zootopia! But when one case goes deeper than they originally thought, it will take all they can get to solve the case together. Especially when their friendship is broken. Cover (c) Gwendolynn13
1. Prologue

The morning was still fresh in Zootopia; the sun was just barely rising above the distant horizon to the east of the city. Radio stations playing calm music, News Stations talking about the weather for the day, and week ahead of everyone. The high rise buildings of the city's Central Business District were dimly lit with a few scattered office windows in each building that were showing. The city is supposed to have nice weather for the day, sunny with a few clouds, high of 74° Fahrenheit (23° Celsius)

The alarm clock in Judy's apartment went off just at 6:30am. Though as she looked at it while it was still beeping she questioned why it was even set. She was given the morning off for some rest since she was at the Gazelle concert last night with Wilde. She groggily got up, her weakened body nearly making her fall to the floor as she stood on her feet and she turned off the alarm clock. Her sigh escaped the quiet, old apartment as she looked around quietly. It seemed like a really nice day, so she would make the best of it by heading out to check out some of the monuments of the city. Since this is the first time she's actually had some time that she can explore the city without being in uniform./p

As the sun rose up in the early morning, the school children were at their stops and being picked up one by one by the Zootopia Public School buses. It was now 7:30am, the Middle school buses were on their way around to complete their student pick-up locations on time before school started at 8:15am. One bus, Bus number 52 was a little bit late today already with an accident at an intersection slowing traffic. But was still just about on time with picking up the students, the driver, a female Chiger (Tiger and Cheetah hybrid) was a substitute driver for the day. Sadly, she would be ridiculed for her hybrid type of appearance thought the route by the kids.

The Chiger was just about used to the taunts at this point since she was bullied all through school life. To get to the school, you have to take a backroad out of the city to get around to the upper parts of the city. The road isn't monitored much, which is why drivers are usually suggested to avoid the road unless you are late and need a quick way to the school. Today the Chiger needs to use the road, and as she was about half way through the route a car drove around the bus and stopped the bus in the middle of the road as it got in front of it.

The Chiger didn't know what to make of the stopped car, but three hooded figures approached the bus and yanked the doors open, the kids freaking out at this point as well as the driver.  
"Just do as we say, and you'll make it for a few hours." One of the figures said as they then unmasked themselves to reveal that all three of them were Tigers. That didn't make the Chiger look any good since she was part tiger. The figures smirked at the female and the kids and then the leader looked at the camera and then shot it with a gun which made all the kids scream for a second from the loud weapon.

The one who shot the camera looked at the driver and then pointed the weapon at her and motioned her to move from the driver's seat to one of the seats the kids were in. The driver slowly nodded and moved from the driver seat and went to the back as that's where the emergency exit was, as well as the only available seat on the bus.

The figures smirked, and took control of the bus, one of the tigers left to get back into the car, as two of them stayed with the bus. As they began to move the Chiger looked at the open window in the back and then looked at one of the kids and said "Have any pencils?" in a whispering voice, to which the kid nodded and handed her a 124 pack of coloured pencils. She nodded slightly and said "I promise to get you a new box after this." She finished her whispering, and slowly took one pencil and dropped it out the window as they drove away from the city. Hopefully if anything, the police will notice this and follow the trail…

The Chiger's name was Amelia Tigersworth, a College Student at the University of Zootopia. She was also in the Zootopia Police Academy, top of her class right now. She had to put some knowledge into the police system and hope they would notice. She may have just saved the life of 20 students that were on the bus.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! And welcome to this new story following right after the events of the first Zootopia! I'm already getting the plot going as well as the entire sequel to Zootopia! I hope you enjoy it!  
Please review it as such as you read! And also Favourite the story, and follow the story!**_


	2. Chapter 1-1: The Case Begins

_**Author Notes**_  
 **The setup for these chapters are a little bit different, whole chapters are split into 3 or 5 different parts to allow for more flowing reading instead of one major text wall for everyone to get bored of reading after a while. So every chapter is more like part of one major chapter such as now. This is the beginning of chapter 1, or 1-1 on the Chapter navigation panel.**

* * *

Nick Wilde was already at the police station once Judy had arrived in the afternoon. He and Clawhauser were discussion privately, police gossip as Judy called it, and Clawhauser was in the middle of all of it. Both Nick and Clawhauser were eating a doughnut while they spoke in low tones for no one to hear, though the rabbit can hear literally anything, even a light breath in a quiet apartment.

"So, how much are you wanting to bet?" Nick spoke to Clawhauser to which Clawhauser pondered quietly.

"A dozen doughnuts plus $50" Clawhauser spoke and smirked to which Nick also smirked and then stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

"You're on Cheetah." Nick spoke and said "I'm going to win, There is no way she doesn't like me." he continued on whispering still as he looked to his side and saw Judy looking at them but then walking towards the bull pen quietly. Nick's ears pinned back wondering if she heard him, which she did hear them, and they were wrong. Judy didn't like Nick, or at least. She thought she didn't like him in the relationship type of way, more of a friend than anything.

Then again, Nick said _'her'_ not anyone specific. But who else would there be? There isn't even another Red-fox in town. But still, the only person Nick has opened up too, as far as she knows, is herself. So what could he be talking about...? Judy bet's it's her, and Nick was going to owe Clawhauser a dozen doughnuts... and $50.

As Judy went into the chief's office, she was alerted about what was going on. There is a school bus that went missing from an unsupervised road earlier this morning. Some police were already there, but Chief Bogo was waiting for Judy to come in so that she and Nick can go out and check the area. To which Judy had nodded, and just then Nick opened the door slightly and Judy looked over at him, as well as Chief Bogo.

Judy looked at Chief Bogo again, and then hopped off the chair and up to Nick "Come on now Wilde. We have worked to do." She spoke and smiled at him, and Nick looked at Judy then at Chief Bogo and Chief Bogo tilted his head at him and raised an eyebrow at Wilde, before Nick pulled back his ears and slowly closed the door.

Judy was going to pay no mind to this matter, about the possibility of her liking Nick, it was preposterous. There was no way she would. They're supposed to be natural enemies, but yet here they are. A sly-fox and a _'dumb bunny'_ working together side by side on the police force, she wasn't going to make it be the best of him. The whole thing about her loving Nick was meant in a friendly way, which happened right as they were stopping Flash going 115 though an intersection.

Judy and Nick walked out of the police station, he wondered if she heard him talking with Clawhauser earlier. He really hoped she didn't, since if she did she would probably forcefully change the answer. He only has a week to find out, so he needs to get the answer out before the week is up.

"What do we got, Carrots?" Nick asked as they both got into a police vehicle and she began to drive onto the roads.

Judy first rolled her eyes; "Missing school bus, with the children and the driver." she finished up and continued to drive on through the city.

"Seems simple enough," Nick spoke and grabbed his reflective shades and flicked them open and placed them on. Honestly, he looked nice in them, it matched his uniform nicely. Making him seemingly _'bad cop like.'_

They arrived at the road about three minutes later and then at the scene of tire marks in the road that resemble that of a bus being stopped quickly. There was also another set of tire tracks that were stopped in front of those, almost as if the first vehicle, which is possibly an SUV based on the marks, stopped the school bus. But the bus was now missing, and the question was lingering. Where was it?

Nick and Judy investigated slightly, wondering where the bus possibly went. Based upon the tire marks, they set off heading north towards where the bus was supposed to meet at the school, and along the road Nick notices a purple pencil on the road.

"Carrots stop the car." Nick spoke up, and Judy stopped the car then and there, she hopped out as Nick did as well.

Nick walked up to the curb and crouched down and picked up the slim purple object and looked at it. Judy was just walking around the car when she looked at him, and then spoke finally

"If I were being kidnapped, what would I create so someone would notice?" Nick asked Judy and she simply shrugged and they both looked down the road seeing more pencils going in one direction "A trail!" They both said when looking at each other.

* * *

 **Foot Notes**

 **I'd also really like to get an editor to check over everything while I try to write the next chapters, please PM me if you're interested!**


	3. Chapter 1-2: Finding the Bus

**Author Notes**

 **-I decided to be a little nice, and post a second chapter for the day. Since I keep posting them too early for anyone to read! So I decided to post one now. Tomorrow will be a very short chapter, as it'll only be like a mini-break for me to think about the next few parts! Enjoy!-**

* * *

Nick and Judy look at each other and nod at the same idea follow some pencils on the road that lead to whatever it is that might be at the end of the trail. First though, business needed to be handled with. Since Nick picked up the purple pencil he walked up to the next pencil, a light green one and carefully picked it up with a glove on and placed it into an evidence bag, to where it can be sent to analysis to see who our magic helper is

Paw prints were just as unique as finger prints to humans, each paw print has separate design that is unlike anyone else. If they are able to pick up someone's print, they could either have a lead to the person that was taking them, or helping them.

As they drove, then stopped, and drove again. Questions still ran though Nick's mind, he wanted to try to figure out how Judy was feeling, but how was he going to manage that. What if she heard him with Clawhauser? What if, what if, what if! So many thoughts ran through his mind as he basically went into Autopilot. That was, until she stomped on the breaks because she realize he was really out of it.

"Hey Wilde, pay attention I asked you a question." Judy spoke up looking at him, and he put on a smug face with his ears pulled back lightly and he then smiled at her and perked her ears up "Don't smile at me mister, Don't keep a women waiting." She finished and he nervously chuckled.

"Uhm... Well, what was the question then..?" He asked shyly as he got out of the car, leaving the door open so she could repeat it as he grabbed another pencil from the road carefully.

"I asked you what was wrong, because obviously were were not even paying attention." Judy called out to him as he exited to grab the pencil.

"Ah. I was just thinking about my conversation with Clawhauser earlier." He spoke a bit and chuckled. He was going to try to play it cool if she-

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that bet would it." She asked

-brought it up...

He shrugged at her and said "Ah that bet is purely something I'm going to win. Free doughnuts on me next Friday!" He said enthusiastically though he did just say that Judy did love him. And well, uhm. Yeahhh, he didn't know if that was going to work out or not.

"Oh goodie! I love doughnuts!" She spoke and smiled at him before driving forward again.

He felt relaxed now, almost like he had completely avoided the situat-

"What's the bet?" Judy asked looking over at him with a smirk on her face

-ion...

Did she really need to ask that. Now he had to quickly figure out how to respond. He ended up saying something REALLY unrealistic. "The bet was that I would finish my report on Friday faster than you." He finished and looked at her.

Judy wasn't impressed, she raised an eyebrow at her. "Sly-fox is not so sly. Mind telling the truth this time? Because I'm sure doughnuts are on Clawhauser on Friday if that's the case." She finished her statement and stopped the car once again to grab another pencil. The pencils in question had taken Nick and Judy out of the city entirely and into the beginning of the Rainforest district.

They had 123 pencils in evidence, since Nick contaminated one. But with 124 pencils in total.. that might have been the last of them. But it led them to the rain forest district, and it made them wonder if they just went a little farther if they will find the Bus they were looking for.

Judy drove for another half mile down the road, until Nick's words made her stop "Stop Judy!" Is what he said as he looked down one street and saw a bus that was on the side of the road, at an angle, almost like it was ready to fall over. "Down here on this street." He spoke and pointed to it out the window as Judy began to turn the wheel aiming the car to be in the center of that as she flipped on the lights, but not the sirens.

Nick picked up the radio and spoke up "Dispatch, Bus spotted. Jaguar Road just a half mile from the Rainforest-Zootopia tunnel." He spoke into the radio to which Clawhauser responded. "Copy That, Wilde. Any signs of the missing people?"

Nick looked at the bus as they stopped, it wasn't even moving and he couldn't see anyone. "Standby for confirmation." He spoke as he finally set the radio down and got out of the car just as Judy did and they both met up on Nick's side of the car as they walked to the right of the Bus to get to the door.

Nick turned on his flashlight as he looked at all of the windows, Sure it was mid-day, but a flashlight made things a little better to see still. He couldn't see anyone, but to confirm one had to get inside.

Judy, being the brains of the two said "Gloves, fox." as she began to put on her own. To which Nick kind of gave a sigh and turned off the flashlight so he could put it away and put his gloves on. "Fine, bunny." was his response as the white gloves formed to his paws. and he opened the slightly closed door all the way and then reached for his flashlight again and turned it on as he looked into the driver seat.

They climbed the stairs Nick went in first with Judy behind him as Judy heard a really distant siren approaching. Nick shined the flashlight down the bus, no noise was being made, and Nick couldn't spot anything. He slowly walked down the aisle-way, checking both side of the bus all the way up to the back and he couldn't see anything, or anything left behind. He sighed and looked at Judy and shook his head, and then she sighed as well and grabbed her radio "Dispatch, no one is on the bus." was all she spoke, and then a few seconds later Clawhauser responded "Copy that." With almost a lowered tone. Possibly having the same saddening expression that Judy and Nick expressed when he confirmed no one was on.


	4. Chapter 1-3: Hostage Situation

**Author's Notes**

 **This is a mini-chapter, sort of like a break, or in this case, I wanted to break the chapters up a little more to be easy on those who read! Plot twisties at the end!**

* * *

With the bus found, and just about no evidence that could lead to who there was, the prints on the pencils lead to one person that was in the Zootopia Police Academy. One Chiger by the name of Amelia Tigersworth. She was a part-time substitute Bus Driver, who obviously know's her stuff since she was trying to help out by leading them to the bus. Though those who kidnapped them were pretty good at their job.

No one has yet to suspect the shot camera just yet, as it was at the top of the bus, and no one thought about it as the bus was being brought back to Precinct One for analysis. Though someone was bound to notice that it was shot, thankfully all data recorded from the cameras leads right to the Zootopia Public Schools Transportation Department where they are stored on servers for up to Thirty (30) days until they are removed.

At around 5:30pm, Nick and Judy were out of their uniform and simply relaxing at Nick's apartment, which honestly could really be used for the both of them, but Judy insisted that they don't share apartments. No matter how many times Nick asked, the answer was no. For now.

As Nick switched the channel the screen went snowy and made that infamous static sound. Both of them sighed and Judy relaxed her neck letting her head fall back on the couch arm as she waited for the screen to turn back to normal.

Suddenly the screen black and then a light flicked on with 18 children of different species, and one Chiger right in the middle of all of them who was gagged with a rope around her mouth preventing her from talking, but her hands were cuffed in front of her. It seemed like the Chiger knew the camera turned on because her ears perked up, and she remained calm.

Judy and Nick watched carefully as a man suddenly spoke up...

"Citizens of Zootopia. Here are your 19 missing Children... plus an adult." The voice started, it obviously had robotic enhancements so it was hard to crack. Then it continued "I want the police of Zootopia to hear us out. Every 12 hours until you meet our demand, 1 of these... poor, children will be shot. I think we should demonstrate now... shall we?" The voice said and a man pointed a gun to one child's head, and Judy swore she could hear gasps as far as Tundra Town as the masked assailant chuckled mischievously before moving the gun away from the child's head.

"Heuahahahahahahah, No. We give you twelve hours to meet out demands. You will give us 2 Million dollars or else you won't be seeing one of these cute faces in time." The voice continued.

Nick started to narrow his eyes, no longer focusing on the words, but the Chiger who was moving her hands weirdly... At least, to him it was weirdly.

"You have Twelve hours, starting... Oh, Now." He spoke and the Chiger's hands finally stopped just as the camera shut off, and the regular programming began.

Nick looked at Judy just as Judy looked at Nick. And Nick spoke first to break the silence "Did you notice the Chiger's hands?"


	5. Chapter 1-4: Finding Out the Location

**Authors Notes**

 **Surprise! Chapter 1-4, Tomorrow will be Chapter 1-5, Which will be the longest part so far at 2,800 words and I will begin working on Chapter 2 stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy looked at Nick tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, Nick?" She asked

"I mean, Look at her hands.. Here!" Nick spoke as he perked up and grabbed the remote and repeated the video again, this time Judy paid no mind to the voice, but instead paid attention to the Chiger and how she was moving her hands.

Judy watched a little closer, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Is she... signing?" Judy asked looking at Nick.

Nick watched the Chiger and then back at Judy and shrugged "I don't know sign language. Do you?"

"No" She responded quickly, and then thought for a moment and smirked. "But I know a Polar Bear who does." She responded and smirked and quickly hopped off the couch towards the door.

"You coming or what, Foxy?" Judy asked as she opened the door, and Nick gave a smirk as he quickly got up and followed her out of the apartment and to her car.

Judy drove herself, and Nick to the Zootopia Police Academy, the Polar Bear was teaching a class at the moment, she didn't know about the video. So this would be a shock to the female Polar Bear.

As Nick and Judy walked towards the Polar Bear, the bear easily recognized both of them. "Officer Judy Hopps!" She boomed up, and then looked at Nick Wilde "And Prankster Wilde" To which Nick gave her a light salute and she smiled a bit. "What brings you two here?" She asked and looked at the recruits trying to climb the ice wall "Come on, If a Polar Bear would be the one you were chasing you're letting him get away, NOW MOVE IT!" She yelled and Judy and Nick simply looked at each other and then looked back at the Polar Bear.

"Well... Something happened on television today, and since you knew sign language... I was hoping you could help figure out what Amelia Tigersworth was saying to us?" Judy asked and the Polar Bear recognized the name.

"You said Amelia Tigersworth? Why would she be on TV and not here at the Academy? She's one of my top students!" The Polar Bear responded, and Judy was a little happy to know that. That meant that the polar bear might havebeen the source of the sign language in the first place.

"Did you happen to teach her Sign language?" Nick then perked up and asked.

"Oh yes!" The Polar Bear responded. "She wanted to learn it because she wanted to help out as many people as she could! I say, she may have been a hybrid, but she is the best and most enthusiastic hybrid I've ever seen." The polar bear continued. "Heck! Judy, She might be just as enthusiastic as you are!"

Judy felt her face become a little flushed and smiled a bit. "Well, thank you! But... In all seriousness... The reason she is on TV is because she's been taken hostage, as well as 18 other children." Judy finally split out and the Polar bear's expression suddenly went from smiling to blank. "You know her part-time job as a Substitute bus driver for the Zootopia Public School District yes?"

The Polar Bear simply nodded and then responded. "I think she know's that we might be able to find them if we look hard enough... Which would explain the sign language if she was being videoed live to the city, she would know that someone in the department would've noticed."

Judy nodded to that statement. "Yes, and she used coloured pencils to lead us to the bus in the Rainforest District. She know's what she's doing Ma'am" she finished off and Nick looked at Judy, then right back at the polar bear.

The Polar Bear thought for a moment and then looked at the class who finally finished the Arctic Course, and then said "Class Dismissed! See you in the morning everyone!" After that she motioned Judy and Nick to follow her into her office so they can figure out what Amelia was saying.

"I haven't taught her a whole lot, I did teach her directions, numbers, and a few simple words." She spoke, and Judy looked at Nick who both said the same thing at the same time.

"She signed us directions to where they are." The polar bear looked at the two and smiled "Wow, you two are meant for each other huh?" She spoke, and Judy lowered hear ears as she became flustered again and Nick looked over at her and smirked. Which kind of got her mad because she was pretty sure about what the bet was now.

The Polar Bear sat down in her office, as the Two sat down across the desk from her, and Judy pulled up the video that someone saved to FurTube, and she played it back. They probably played it at least 10 times while the polar bear slowly wrote down every words Amelia was saying.

After the 11th time of playing back the video, the Polar Bear looked down at the message after it finished and she nodded. "Alright. I have it." She spoke and chuckled "Still a little sloppy, but you get the idea... Plus she was hand cuffed so she couldn't move her wrists more to make better signs." she spoke and chuckled a little lightly. She then gave Judy and Nick the sheet to read.

"Bus, Down road, 1st left. 2nd Right, 1st Right, 2nd Left. 4th House Left, after 1st street Left. Armed, dangerous. Stealth." was what the message read.

Judy looked at Nick and then at the Polar Bear and she smiled softly. "Thank you so much!" Judy spoke and then hopped off the chair.

"Bring back my Amelia, I like her a lot and class is boring without her!" The polar bear said as they left the office.

Judy looked at Nick as they held the paper carefully looking at the directions. She then looked at Nick. "We moved the bus away though... We'd have to figure out exactly where the bus was." She spoke, and Nick shrugged.

"I'm sure we can figure out where it was. Tire marks Judy. Tire Marks." He responded.

Judy signed, and trusted Nick as they drove from the Police Academy to the Police Department.

* * *

When they walked into the police department, Nick and Judy instantly headed towards Chief Bogo's office. As they walked past Clawhauser, Nick gave him a work and Clawhauser seemingly slumped back in his chair feeling a little defeated. from the bet, but he was still going to try.

As they got to Chief Bogo's office, they knocked on the door. The Chief was looking over some reports from earlier that day about the missing bus case, and as he opened the door and saw the two he let them in and closed the door. "This better be important for you to come in here after your shift."

"It is sir" Judy spoke as she got onto the Chair and Bogo simply huffed.

Judy then gave Bogo the paper and he looked at it. "what is this?"

Nick then chimed in. "Sir, Those are directions. Did you see the threat earlier this evening?"

"Yes, yes I did." He responded and Nick nodded.

"Our little guardian helper Amelia was signing us directions during the time the video was on. She's an Academy student, and she is certainly doing a good job at it." Nick finished up and Judy looked at Nick then right back at Bogo.

He then nodded and looked up at the two. "We will go in two hours, get your uniforms on and get ready." He spoke and then both nodded and saluted him before leaving the office, and heading to the locker room. It was time to put a stop to this madness before it even closely began, and they were already Five hours into their 12 hour window. Time is ticking...


	6. Chapter 1-5: Search and Rescue (Finale)

**Authors Notes**

 **The final chapter part, for chapter 1! It's also the largest chapter, since I needed to break some more personal plots out! and Bring up more issues for later chapters! Enjoy the final chapter part of Chapter 1!**

* * *

In the span of two hours. Nick and Judy prepared themselves, clocking in for a night shift. Getting into their uniforms and loading themselves up for the possible shootout ahead. They are taking Amelia's notes to heart. _Armed. Dangerous. Stealth._ Judy really took those three words to heart. Armed, The assailants are armed. Dangerous, they don't have many morals. Stealth, Go in quietly. Leave loudly. Catch them by surprise.

Though there was still another thing on her mind. That bet Nick and Clawhauser have. What is it about? She looked at the clock, they still had 15 minutes before they should prepare to leave. So she took that time to come up to neck, to which he greeted her sheepishly.

"Hey Carrots" Nick greeted and smirked at her

Judy came up and tapped her foot lightly and crossed her arms, and Nick's smile slowly disappeared and suddenly she grabbed his tie and dragged him out of the Bull Pen

"Agh, Hey! Easy Carrots, what did I do?" Nick spoke as he held one paw on his tie as he was bending down slightly as they walked right up to Clawhauser's Desk and she let go of his Tie there, and Clawhauser looked at Nick slightly worried.

"Uhh" was all Clawhauser got out of himself before Judy then spoke

"Start talking." Was all she said, and Nick and Clawhauser looked confused. "I'm not a _dumb bunny_ , Don't act like I didn't hear you guys yesterday morning." She spoke and they both pinned their ears back looking at each other.

Judy raised an eyebrow at them, looking unimpressed "I'm waiting." She said and then Clawhauser started talking

"He started it!" His chubby finger pointing at Nick and Nick looked at Clawhauser with an annoyed expression.

Judy looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow again. "Talk, Wilde. I'm dying to hear this one sweetheart." she spoke

Nick was just about to make a snappy comeback when she put her paw in the air at him, and he made the exact same face like when she caught him for Tax Evasion, and he slowly sighed. "Okay fine, Me and Clawhauser made a bet. Dozen Doughnuts and $50 to figure out if you loved me or not. Obviously if you did, Clawhauser had to give me a Dozen Doughnuts and $50, and if I lost by Friday I'd have to give him the same thing in return."

Judy seem to get more angered by the explanation and said "Is my love something that can become a game? Is it really something that can be just... TOYED with?" She snapped and Nick pinned his ears back really hard and his tail fell to the floor as he backed up a step and Judy took a step forward and pointed at him.

"Don't you dare thing for one moment that you can win my heart by doing stupid things like this... I actually, in fact think you just broke the possible chance you had with me anyways." She spoke and Nick couldn't help but see how adorable she looked when angered at him. Her ears were down, and she was giving him a stern look. He should treat it like it was serious, but he could only find it as a joke, and he kind of smiled a little bit. And that really set her off.

"Maybe I should give you a muzzle, and for once your fat mouth would be shut!" Judy responded harshly, and coldly as she left. That felt like a shot to Nick as he looked at her with widen eyes, the same word replaying over and over in his head. _Muzzle, Muzzle, Muzzle._ He didn't know what to do. He looked at Clawhauser, and Clawhauser was just as frightened as Nick was and Nick's childhood started flushing back to him... He shook his head quickly as he looked at Clawhauser again and quickly turned away and ran past Chief Bogo as the Chief nearly dodged the sprinting fox as he quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Clawhauser looked at Chief Bogo kind of worried as he walked by and Chief said, "Alright Clawhauser. Everyone is heading out, you should too. Take the night off. You seemed to have a nice enough day off to give you a nice night off." He spoke and smiled and Clawhauser smiled nodding.

"Thanks Chief." He spoke as he went to shut down his computer.

* * *

As the officers were getting into their vehicles, Judy looked around and saw Chief Bogo. She quickly came up speaking his name "Chief! Chief Bogo?"

Bogo looked at Judy and then responded. "Yes Officer Judy?"

"After this raid is over, can we talk about something..." Judy looked around and then back at Chief Bogo "... Something that shouldn't be public?"

Chief Bogo raised an eyebrow but then nodded "Sure. In the morning before the meeting." He spoke and Judy nodded.

"Thanks sir!" She spoke and hopped to her squad car. Soon enough, right before they were all about to leave, Nick arrived and got into their squad car. Judy was surprised about it. But she didn't say anything to him, or even look in his direction.

They began driving down through the city, a police Calvary. With Judy at the lead. Chief Bogo being the second car in line. They followed the directions carefully as they stopped where they found the bus.

She took the first left she saw.

The second right,

First right,

Second Left,

They passed one street on the left, and Judy slowed down a lot counting up to the Fourth house on the left and spotted it. An old, run down home that seemed to have a few lights on.

She stopped the car entirely and radioed in quietly. "Fourth house on the left after the street. Confirm you see it, Two lights on."

Soon at least 4 officers radioed in acknowledging the location.

"Remember to be quiet about this. Amelia warned us to be stealthy about how we get in." Judy radioed in, and there were responses of acknowledgement and Judy then got out as well as Nick.

Judy gathered everyone real quick and said "Three teams. There is two stories, and possibly a basement. One team take the basement, Another the second floor, and one on the First Floor." She spoke, she honestly hasn't coordinated an attack on a house before, But she thought she was doing a good Job.

Since she was coordinating though. "I'll be taking the basement, along with Chief Bogo, and Mchorn." She spoke and then she coordinated the other two groups together. Placing Nick on the second floor, as far from her as possible. For good reasons. She was still extremely mad at Nick for earlier. Though, true that she might have been a TAD bit too harsh upon the Fox with the whole muzzle incident.

After everything was set up, they slowly began to surround the house. They were going to go silently. By entering nicely... Chief Bogo knocked on the door lightly, and when it opened it. He hit a tiger that was coming out, straight in the face with the butt of his weapon and it fell unconscious. Bogo grabbed the tiger before it made a thud, and it didn't alert anyone in the house.

No one was on the first floor. Being as quiet as they could be, they opened the back door carefully and let the police in the back in, and the groups took control of the floors. The second floor was entirely empty, and so was the first floor.

Since it was checked, that meant that everyone was down in the Basement, and Judy took the second floor squad down to the basement with them. Even though she didn't want that, because of Nick.

Judy went first down the stairs, being as quiet as she could as she walked down checking around the corner as the stairs made a right turn to complete their decent. There was a lot of old cameras and tapes laying around the almost disgustingly looking basement. Soon Judy could see another Tiger pacing around the group of 19. The first person to make eye contact with Judy was Amelia, and she quickly looked away to not draw attention to the. Instead she looked around the room, counting the guards seeing where they were. She could make out two who were sitting by some computers near the stair case.

Amelia then pointed at them, Judy took a second to notice but once she did, she looked at the Two tigers sitting at computers, and then She looked at Amelia and she then did tapped four times. Judy thought that might mean four guards and then she pointed to her right, or Judy's left.

They now knew how many there were, Six. all armed. Surrounding the Children, and the Stair case. Judy looked at Chief and nodded before aiming carefully at one of the tigers. She didn't have one of the guns with bullets, Just a tranquilizer. She thought it was a better weapon than the guns with bullets, but there was one in the care in case of a shoot out. Which Nick actually hard, and he was holding it carefully behind Chief Bogo.

Judy aimed carefully at the tiger behind the other at the computers, and shot it, and it nailed the Tiger in the throat. To which it freaked out, and then collapsed, the other one, and two more rushing over. That left 2 by the children, and 3 by the computers. Judy smirked, and shot one more time, Taking down the bigger tiger. To which the tigers turned around and looked right at Judy and they said "INTRUDERS!"

The rest began to happen so quickly. One shot right at Hopps, she bent down, but quickly got back up and she took aim again and fired a third dart as another tiger fell to the ground. Leaving three to go. Soon Chief Bogo shot at the last standing tiger in their view since he was shooting at them and it fell to the ground with a yelp.

Judy then went down the rails as she could, holding her side carefully as she aimed the dart at one of the two who instantly began shooting as she came around the corner, and she hit one. One more to go, and he was not going down without a fight. Shooting wildly at the wall to hit an officer. But it didn't work. Judy aimed the last dart and hit the Tiger. And that was it, the shooting stopped and everyone of the 19 hostages were looking at them bewildered.

Judy made her way over to Amelia, and pulled off the piece of cloth that was around her mouth and she sighed thankfully smiled at Judy "I knew you guys would see my hints." She spoke and smiled a bit more as Judy got the cuffs off, and then helped out the children.

"You'll be a great cop one day Amelia." Judy responded, and Amelia smiled back.

"Thank you Judy!" Amelia responded, knowing the cops name, because honestly who doesn't know Judy.

Once all of the kids were out, Judy didn't notice, and no one else did either. As Judy walked out she suddenly fainted and collapsed onto the ground right then and there. Nick was the first person to run up to Judy to see what was wrong. She had been shot during the raid, and she completely forgot about it, and was loosing blood.

Nick quickly pressed on the wound on Judy as he yelled out "Officer down!" And quickly a lot more offices began to run over to help aid Judy as a light flash of lightning struck the distance, and the thundering crack was distant but still audible and it slowly began to rain.

* * *

When Judy woke up a day later, She groggily looked at the ceiling, it was white. Everything was white, she looked down at the end of the bed, and saw that she was in a hospital.

She sighed softly and looked to her right seeing that there was a tray of goodies and flowers laying there. She smiled softly, and then moved slightly, but the pain in her side made her wince, and her ears fell against her head as she placed her paw on her side softly, and undid the covers, to see that she was bandaged on her side. Plus she was in her underwear. Like that wasn't embarrassing...

She sighed and laid back down, but suddenly something red caught her vision to her left and she looked to see Nick sitting there quietly. He was sleeping. _'Why is the Sly-fox here...'_ she questioned in her mind as she looked back to the goodies and this time was more careful to reach for a card that was laying down, as well as a piece of chocolate and he read the card quietly. It was from Clawhauser, an apology, and a get well soon note.

She smiled softly, and suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see a Weasel coming in. This Weasel was a doctor, unlike Duke Weaselton. And the Weasel smiled at Judy "Ah, I see you're awake now!" The Weasel responded, a female.

Judy nodded softly and responded "Yep, am now."

"Alright. Well first off, welcome back... And uh, You've been out for let's see..." The Weasel responded looking at her clipboard and then looked back up

"Two days now. You came in with a gunshot wound to your side... Thanks to your friend over there." The Weasel looked at Nick and then back at Judy

"There might've been a different out come to you being here." She finished up and smiled at Judy.

"Alright.. Well, thank you Doctor?" Judy asked for the doctors name.

"Oh, were are my manors! I'm Doctor Weaselton." She spoke and smiled before heading out. "I'll see you later now!" She spoke as she closed the door leaving Judy alone with Nick again.

Nick saved Judy? That's a bit shocking, considering that her harsh words didn't stop him from saving her life... Now she owned him twice over. Saving his life, and because she used such a hard word on him. She would never let go of that day ever...

Soon Judy sighed and threw the chocolate wrapper at Nick, to which it hit his eye and he snapped it open and looked at her before his ears went back. He wasn't expecting her to wake up.

Judy watched Nick carefully and sighed as she sat up more and looked at Nick. "Are you going to come over here or what?" She asked and Nick slowly got up and walked over, he was really quiet, and really worried.

Though she didn't know how Nick really felt right now, the words were still in his system and they wouldn't go away. When he got close enough she wanted to try to hug him, but he pulled away.

Judy looked up at him and sighed. Knowing why he didn't want too. "It's okay... I really take back what I said... but... I'd understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me." She spoke a bit saddened now.

Nick looked at her blankly before looking at the door and said "If I wanted you to die, I wouldn't of even called you out after you fell unconscious. Best Friends don't hurt other best friends Judy." He spoke, his voice nearly cracking at the end as he looked away.

Judy then quietly sighed and looked away. "Yeah... I know..." she spoke really softly, and then looked at Nick.

Nick looked back at her for a moment and then said. "I decided on my own... For now, we're not going to be partners." He said and Judy took that by surprise... Sure, she was going to do it. But after hearing what the Doctor said, she didn't want too. Now he did it on his own terms...

"I-I'm sorry Judy.." He spoke and quickly stood up and left the room before she could even say anything.

She watched Nick walk away and she looked down at herself, fumbling with her paws and then sniffled lightly before laying back down at the bed, laying on her right side, since it was her uninjured side and quietly thought to herself as the room went really quiet other than her breathing, and machines beeping...

* * *

 **Told you this would be a long one! Haha, 2,800 words in this final part! Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Thanks everyone for reading. and Coming Monday will be the beginning of Chapter two!**


	7. Chapter 2-1: The New Officer

**Authors Note**

 **Welcome to Chapter Two! For now on, Chapters will be coming out Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! They will be coming out at 2pm Eastern Standard Time. (You may google to figure out when that is on your own time.) I was going to do Sundays and Wednesdays, but decided for the best that it would be better to keep the momentum of this going!**

 **I should say that I know, that fight was a little bit rushed. Buut, Over reacting does that to girls don't you think? (Awaits the hate in a sea of crickets) Anyways... I don't have much of JudyXNick Development in this chapter, but Chapter 3 will certainly have some great juicy scenes of NickxJudy, since that seems to get people going!**

* * *

"Good Afternoon Zootopia!" Began the Mayor of Zootopia with his booming deep voice, "As a proud Mayor of our glorious city, it is my duty to announce our new officers as the months go by. Our most recent officer, Who was the top of her class at the Zootopia Police Academy. ZPD's very fist Hybrid officer, Amelia Tigersworth!" He finished as he looked to the Chiger and bowed lightly to her, and Amelia did the same.

Since it was Judy that helped save Amelia from the hostage situation just a month ago, Amelia picked Judy to officially give her badge. Lionheart gave Judy the box that contained her badge. To which the Rabbit walked up to the tiger and she opened the box slowly, and then pulled the badge out, setting the box at her feet as Amelia knelt down to receive the badge.

At the same time Judy spoke to her as she pinned the badge neatly to the Chiger's uniform "Ready to make the world a better place?"

Amelia smiled softly and said "You bet!" But still whispering so no one heard, and Judy smiled as she finished placing the badge on her, and backed up picking the box back up and closing it.

Judy then looked at Amelia and instantly stood at attention and gave her a salute, to which Amelia did as well and then they both relaxed as Judy gave the box back to Lionheart, to which he placed it on the podium and then began to speak again.

"Thank you Judy." He began, and then continued "Amelia Tigersworth, it is my great pleasure along with Chief Bogo to assign you to Precinct One, City Center!" He finished off, and everyone in the audience clapped as the media began taking pictures with The Mayor, and Amelia together along with Judy by their side.

It was probably Amelia's happiest day in her life, and she was officially and officer. Where people wouldn't look at her and make fun of her. Where they wouldn't intimidate her, but she would intimidate him. Though with great power, comes great responsibility. And she was going to make sure to make a world a better place, just like Judy said!

* * *

The following morning, Amelia arrived at the Police Station, and was instantly greeted by Clawhauser who was very happy to greet the new recruit. He shook her hand quite quickly as the chubby kitty met the Chiger. He's never honestly met a hybrid before. Though he did his best to not stereotype, or make any gestures that might otherwise be rude. He didn't want Amelia's first impression of him to be 'The cat that called her something degrading or stereotypical' Like with Judy.

"Good morning Amelia! Welcome to the ZPD!" Clawhauser spoke enthusiastically and even offered Amelia a doughnut.

Amelia smiled at Clawhauser's nice gesture and accepted the doughnut "Thank you Clawhauser." She spoke softly and smiled again.

Clawhauser smiled cutely and then saw Judy walked in and instantly greeted her "Oh, Hi Judy!" He spoke up causing Amelia to turn around quickly to see Judy coming in and she smiled at the two of them.

"Hey guys!" She spoke as she hopped up and gave Clawhauser a fist bump and sat on the counter so she was mostly eye level with them. Plus they still have a few minutes before the meeting so she would chat with them instead of waiting around, or she used to talk to Nick before the incident. But now. Eh..

Just then Judy looked at the door seeing Nick walking in, but she looked away after the initial look as she went to grab a carrot doughnut that Clawhauser always gets her. She smiled at Clawhauser and nodded as a thank you for the doughnut and then the three chatted for maybe a few minutes before Clawhauser looked at the time and said "You two better get going, it's meeting time." He spoke.

Judy and Amelia nodded heading away from Clawhauser after they said their good byes. Judy directed Amelia to the Bull Pen where they would have a meeting every morning.

At least two minutes after Judy and Amelia arrived and took their seats, Chief Bogo came in and began the daily routine. "Alright. Two items on the docket. First thing's first. New recruit. Amelia Tigersworth." He spoke and that was it and went onto number two "Alright. Second thing, is that we have a report of a street race going on between 4 different cars across all of the biomes. Two teams will go out to stop them." He finished.

Bogo then began calling out groups. "Officers, McHorn, Wilde." He first started "You'll be taking Sahara Square" He spoke, and then named off a few more until Finally it was Judy and Amelia who were left.

"Officers... Hopps, and Tigersworth.. Since Tigersworth is new, you Hopps. Will be taking her around, showing her real field work, and stopping any crime you happen to see." He finished off, and Judy gave a pretty confident nod and looked over at Amelia and smiled, to which Amelia smiled back.

Judy took Amelia to her squad car. She just got a new partner, finally! It's been nearly a month since she was able to get a new partner. Though she had to know that this was not Nick, and she would have to get used to plenty of things.

* * *

The day in it's self was pretty light, though Judy got to know Amelia pretty well since the hostage situation, and now a little bit more since they are partners today. Though it was all a matter of when things will go down to depict how Amelia will react to a situation. Judy just hoped that would happen soon...

Since it was noon, and Judy was already starving as it is, they decided to head to a quick fast-food location to get something to eat. As they were eating, Judy decided to talk to Amelia a little bit more.

"So.. In your situation a month ago, were you pretty confident that we would find you?" Judy first asked Amelia.

Amelia looked at Judy, and then swallowed the food she had in her mouth and began to speak "Yeah. Well, Sort of... I was kind of nervous you wouldn't notice anything at all." She spoke with a light nervous chuckle.

"Well. We did notice, thankfully! You helped out greatly with the case." Judy responded back and smiled at Amelia.

Amelia gave a simple nod, and a smile in return.

"What was it like in that situation?" Judy then asked.

Amelia took a few seconds to think about what to say and then said "It's like being in an interrogation, and you're the one being interrogated. Though you already have cuffs on you, and you can't respond." She spoke, thinking for a moment. "They kept talking about a lot of things..." She spoke softly that time and Judy looked around and then said,

"What things..?"

"Weird things... They kept calling someone named Augusta Chao... I don't know who he was, but there were plenty of times when the Tigers were nervous to call him about updates." Amelia finished and Judy raised an eyebrow.

The name sounded familiar. Augusta Chao... Judy thought for a moment and then went to finish her lunch. Kind of quicker than before.

Amelia didn't know what to do then, wondering if she said the right then she felt nervous again. It was her first day, and she didn't want anything to go wrong...

Judy finished up her meal finally, and then asked Amelia "Alright... Augusta Chao... What else did the Tigers say about him?" She asked and Amelia perked up.

"They didn't say much else... well... Actually, one tiger called him a Bamboo eating _prick_. Which was a little funny." Amelia spoke and chuckled a little bit.

Judy chuckled slightly too, but she needed to know more. So once Judy knew Amelia was done. They both went back to the Squad car and headed back to the police headquarters.

Once they were back. Judy had Clawhauser pull up case files against Augusta Chao. Even Clawhauser was a bit surprised upon the question, but pulled them up anyways.

There were five different cases, all dating back to nearly 15 years ago. They were old, with no leads. So it was more interesting than anything to find these cases.

Judy and Amelia looked at each other as they looked through the case files. They all had the same basic idea. Someone was kidnapped, but they were never found and are now presumed dead. Not only that, but these cases were mostly affiliated with the cooperation of the ZPD and the ZBI.

 _Zootopia Bureau of Investigation..._


	8. Chapter 2-2: ZBI Headquarters

**Authors Notes**

 **Happy Wednesday everyone! Enjoy this mini chapter release!**

 **Starting next week, Zootopia 2: Panda Town will only be released on Sundays and Tuesdays, as this is no longer going to be my main story. Even though it's the most developed out of the three, I am deciding to lower the amount of days it is published so I can work on other stories instead. I hope you enjoy the story still though!**

* * *

When news of the connection of the recent Kidnapping of School Children Case ended up connecting to five cases dating nearly 15 years ago got to Chief Bogo. He was not exactly happy about that. He wasn't happy about the ZBI period, they weren't the best people to work with. Especially Bogo's last case that caused a ZPD - ZBI co-investigation to take place. They were always sly about their work, Fox like.

Judy's findings forced herself, Chief Bogo, and Amelia to head to the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation to talk to the director. Now a 15 year old investigation, was now turning into a new investigation. The Trio took a squad car straight to the head quarters near the edge of town, just by the water.

They arrived at the building, at around 1:45. By this time, the area was pretty busy, both people going in and out through the doors, and other means of exiting the building. The building had mainly one tall skyscraper, with a lot of connected buildings all around one central plaza.

The Trio entered the building one after another as they made their way to the Director's office. Once they were all inside, Chief Bogo shut the door quietly and looked towards the Director who then looked up at them. The Director was a Tiger, named Justin Reede. Or Director Reede, if you didn't want to be shot down by him.

Chief Bogo was the first one to speak to the Director. "Director Reede. Good to see you again." He started

The Director simply huffed.

Bogo took a second and then finally started going again. "Okay... Chao is at it again. Augusta Chao." He then spoke and the Director finally perked to take more interest.

"After 15 years?" Reede asked.

"Yes. He kidnapped Officer Tigersworth here," He started looking at Amelia in her uniform and then back at Reede "As well as 18 children... Well, his servants did. But He was apart of the kidnapping still." Bogo finished.

The Director looked at Amelia and then back at Bogo. "Do we need to open the case again?" He asked simply.

Chief Bogo nodded softly. "Yes. We do, We've gotten farther with this Kidnapping than those five cases ever gotten. All because of Amelia and her police training." He spoke and the Director nodded.

"Well. Thank you for helping out Officer Tigersworth, You did a great job." Reede spoke and smiled at Amelia and she perked up lightly and smiled back

"Thank you, Director." Amelia responded and then Judy chimed in.

"Director, If you mind... I want to take the lead. With Amelia by my side." She spoke and the Director raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one that solved the Night Howler cases yes?" Reede asked and the bunny nodded.

"In that case, yes. I would not mind if you took the case Ms. Judy Hopps." the Director answered and smiled at Judy. "And yes, since Amelia was of great help with the kidnapping case. I want her to be your partner for the investigation.." He finished off and then he looked at chief Bogo.

"Chief Bogo, I want you to give Ms. Judy Hopps and Officer Amelia Tigersworth one day break from the field. This is for them to look over what we know already of Chao, so we can get the case going." He finished

Chief Bogo didn't like the idea, so he wanted to compromise. "Director... Officer Tigersworth just joined the force Today. This is her first day. I think she needs some more field time." He finished and the Director nodded.

"Understood. Amelia, you will work with another officer tomorrow while Ms. Hopps looks into what we know about Chao then." Director finished and all of them nodded together.

"Thank you, Director." Chief Bogo responded and then looked at Judy and Amelia and smiled lightly. Then he stood up, as well as the others and began to exit the room.

"This is still a joint operatoin Chief Bogo. My team will be working with Amelia and Judy." Director Reede spoke up as they were exiting the door.

Chief Bogo nodded to the Director. "Understood, Director." He responded and closed the door after Judy and Amelia exited the room.


	9. Chapter 2-3: Nick and Amelia (Finale)

**Authors Notes**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to Friday. Good luck with the weekend ahead, but for now... Enjoy the final Chapter part for Chapter 2!**

* * *

The following day, Judy was stuck in the Police Station, luckily she was granted an actual laptop so she sat with Clawhauser at the front desk for pretty much the entire day until breaks came in.

There was honestly not much information about Augustus Chao...

 _Birthdate: N/a_  
 _Location: N/a_  
 _Species: Panda Bear_  
 _Photo: N/a_

There was pretty much nearly nothing about Augustus. The only good information was the species being a Panda. That's certainly unique, and it certainly would also explain the Tiger relations with the Panda. Tigers are mostly Asian, while Pandas are Asian. Which would be useful to know. Not only that, but Pandas are the easiest thing in the world to spot. Check out for locations selling Bamboo, and Dumplings. Not that hard. Could be easy to track too... That is if Chao buys everything himself.

Since Judy was stud in the office, Amelia ended up getting partnered with Nick for the day. More field work for Amelia, but this also gave Nick the change to get to know Amelia this time, since she was officially Judy's partner instead of Nick... and Amelia was especially curious upon what happened to the unstoppable duo... At least, it was an unstoppable duo. Now it's nothing.

While Nick was driving silently, acting like he was top vulpine of the city... and he pretty much was, since he is basically the only fox in the city. He was still being quiet and looking around the streets, everyone was behaving normally. And with the silence, Amelia couldn't stand it anymore so she finally broke it.

"So... Wilde," Amelia started and Nick looked over a bit before looking back at the road. "What ever happened between you and Hopps?" She finally asked, and Nick nearly stomped on the brakes from the sudden question but he stopped himself from hitting the brake.

"What kind of question is that?" Nick asked kind of coldly as he continued driving again.

"Uhm... A stupid one." Amelia spoke softly looking forward again.

"Mhmm." Nick hummed as they continued once again. He thought about the question, and he was kind of saddened becuase the memories flooded back. He almost wasn't paying attention to the road anymore, it wasn't until Amelia yelled his name for him to pay attention because he was drifting.

"Wilde!" Amelia yelled out, and Nick flinched. She almost sounded like Judy calling his name like that and he quickly corrected himself before slamming into a truck.

"You alright?" Amelia then asked and Nick looked at her and then back at the round.

"I'm fine." He responded and sighed softly thinking for a moment. He looked at the time and then said "Streets seem pretty fine... want something to eat?" He asked and she looked over.

"Sure." Was all she spoke as he nodded and pulled into a nearby fast-food joint and parked the car. He shut off the engine, taking the keys out and he opened his door carefully making sure no one was coming.

As they walked into the restaurant, Nick looked around kind of quietly. He felt like something was wrong, like something bad was going to happen. And knowing his gut, there probably was going to be something to happen. Which is why he is taking extra precautions as he looked around. Once he was inside, he looked at everyone inside. No one looked familiar, no one seemed suspicious. That was good for him, but he still felt like something was wrong.

Him and Amelia went ahead and ordered their food, and they sat quietly while they ate. Some people were looking at Amelia because of her Hybrid ways. She was used to it at this point, but Nick was realizing that she was an outcast all her life... just like him. He then decided to talk.

"Me and Judy stopped being partners because we got into an argument. I decided it was for the best to not be partners for a while." Nick spoke and Amelia looked up at him and nodded.

"Well... if you don't mind me asking, what was the argument about?" Amelia asked.

"I made a bet with Clawhauser, you know, the cheetah at the front desk in the Department." He began and she nodded. "Anyways. I made a bet that Judy likes me, and Clawhauser didn't believe it. So we made a bit if she did... she was not happy about it after she found out.' Nick responde dand Amelia nodded.

"Well. I guess she started that argument first didn't she." Amelia asked and Nick nodded quickly. "Make sense, I would've ripped you a new one if you tried that move on me." Nick spoke and he got a little bit nervous there and chuckled a tad bit.

* * *

Judy was still trying to find information about Chao. She then looked at Clawhauser who seemed to be a bit bored with no one coming into the department right now. She then started to talk "You know Clawhauser..." She began, and he looked up at her. "I appreciate that you were not like Nick. At least you told off on him for starting it." She finished off, and Clawhauser had a small smile grow on his face.

"Thanks Judy." His voice spoke and Judy smiled back at Clawhauser.

"You don't need to worry about me being mad at you, No one could be mad at you." She spoke and smiled rubbing his head and she went back to working on her dead-ended research.

Clawhauser smiled at Judy, and then reached down and grabbed a doughnut and gave it to her. To which Judy looked and smiled at him "Thank you." She spoke and then continued to look through the reports, just trying to find SOMETHING that could lead them to new information. Before she resorted to beating it out of the Tigers... wait... She can't do that... She sighed softly, she would need Nick for something like that. And she was too Innocent, and the same for Amelia. Nick would be perfect for interrogation, but after the recent incident.. even though it's a month ago. She couldn't do anything about it.

She still hasn't even thanked him for saving her life...

* * *

Nick finished eating his lunch, and sat back in the chair as he thought for a moment about Amelia, she was just like Him for the most part. An outcast, no on liked her, everyone stereotyped her... being a Hybrid meant your parents were two different species... SOME hybrids were tolerated, Ligers for example were okay. But she was a Chiger. Cheetah Tiger Hybrid, that was a unique hybrid, and no one likes unique. Even though society advanced, people still don't like others...

Nick sighed at this just as Amelia finished her meal as well. The two talked quietly, getting to know each other a bit more. But in the mean time, someone had walked into the shop, picked out a table. Ordered something, and then left a brief case under a table. That happened about 5 minutes ago, and Nick didn't notice it at all.

Around 2 minutes more and suddenly the waitress was looking around wondering where the man had gone before she shrugged and brought the food back to the counter. After she did that, suddenly a white flash, and a large bang boomed through the restaurant, causing smoke to fill as glass shattered, and many people were injured. Nick and Amelia especially, as they fell to the ground their ears ringing loudly. The bomb was too far away to kill Nick and Amelia, but it did kill a few.

Nick coughed hard as he grabbed his radio and started speaking into it "This is Officer Wilde! Officers down! Repeat, Officers Down at the Bug-Burga. 10-80, REPEAT 10-80!" He spoke as looked towards Amelia who was covering her ears and then slowly looked up at all the smoke.

* * *

Judy, hearing the radio. Quickly sprang to her feet and took off before Clawhauser could even stop her as she left the building and quickly got into her Squad Car. When she got in, she turned it on and quickly proclaimed "This is Officer Hopps, 10-4 on recent message, I am on my way!" She spoke as she started to going, but she heard Chief Bogo on the radio just then

"Officer Hopps, Stand Down!" He spoke and Judy stopped the car.

She wanted to help. "Sir! Let me go down!" Judy responded, and Chief Bogo replied back.

"Fine, But be careful."

Judy smiled at the Radio, and took off sirens blaring as she drove her way down there. Once she was there, she quickly got out and ran inside looking for Nick and Amelia. Once spotted, on the ground. She helped Nick up first, and got him out of the way and then she helped Amelia out. As she came out, Nick was slowly standing up looking at the ground before looking at the restaurant and all of the windows that were blown out, and the smoke that was also coming out of it.

Judy got Amelia against the car and she got some sense back into Amelia. "Come on Amelia, snap out of it!" She spoke and Amelia looked at Judy and jumped quite a bit seeing her there. Judy looked at Nick and said "Nick, help others inside!" She responded, and Nick nodded instantly. Completely ignoring the fact that Judy was there, but he didn't ignore the words.

As Judy attended to Amelia to get her going again, someone slowly came up behind Judy and she then felt a gun press against Judy's head "Move." A deep voice said as Judy slowly turned around to see a Tiger in a suit pointing a gun at her and he motioned her to move to the side.

Judy slowly did as what was asked and the Tiger crouched down to Amelia and smirked. She was aware of him there, and was frightened now.

Amelia looked at Judy, and then back at the Tiger, as suddenly the gun was placed against Amelia's head. Judy didn't do anything, She froze. She couldn't help. If she tried to help, that may kill Amelia...

But Nick could. His gun was already out as he aimed at the Tiger through the smoke and thought about his angle for a moment with the bullet, and then shot the Tiger's hand. One of the things he was good at was having a steady hand. The Tiger dropped his gun instantly when the bullet sharply hit the tigers paw. He backed away in pain as he grabbed his hand looking down at it.

Judy took that moment to jump at the Tiger and get him on his chest and begin to cuff him. As she finally cuffed the Tiger. Judy looked at Amelia, and then at Nick and then back at Amelia. This tiger didn't care about Judy. Only Amelia, but why? Judy thought about it as she stood on top of the grounded Tiger and then she looked back at Amelia after giving a frightening saying to Amelia. "Chao knows. He's trying to kill you." was what Judy said to Amelia. Though it seemed quite far-fetched, it honestly made sense.

The Bomb, The gun, it's possible they are specifically targeting Amelia just because she knows too much, but who would know about Amelia? Not on a personal level, but just enough to get her killed because she knows too much.

Amelia was so close to crying, first a bomb, and then a gun at her head. Judy crouched down next to her and rubbed her cheek lightly. "Hey, hey Amelia. Calm down alright?" Judy asked and she smiled at Amelia. "Come on partner. Let's get you to the ambulance to make sure you're okay." Judy finished and Amelia nodded and Judy lifted her up and brought her over to the Ambulance, walking right next to her the entire time.


	10. Chapter 3-1: Quad Partnership

**Authors Notes**

 **Happy Sunday everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3! I know Chapter Two happened really quickly, but I promise Chapter 3 is just as long as Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Following morning, as Chief Bogo was giving out the daily assignments for the ZPD. He left Amelia, Judy, and Nick left at the end and then finally looked down at the podium and said "You three, come with me to my office." He spoke as he looked at the trio and then looked up at the rest and said "Dismissed!"

Judy looked at Nick, and then at Amelia and they both didn't know what was going on. Amelia had a slightly noticeable white bandage at her collar due to a piece of shrapnel that went flying from the bomb at the cafe yesterday afternoon. It ended up cutting her right at the base of her neck, nothing too serious but it did need something on it to kind of use as protection as it would irritate Amelia in the uniform.

Nick only hoped that Chief Bogo wasn't going to pair him with Judy... I mean, he purposely didn't want to work with Judy because of the whole... he shuttered lightly.. muzzle incident. He sighed a bit and got out of his chair, as did the other two and they walked with Chief Bogo up to his office.

When they got to his office, they were greeted by a Linx in a suit that was sitting patiently in the chair that officers would sit across from Chief Bogo.

As the trio walked in, they saw the Linx and looked at Chief Bogo as he shut the door after Amelia walked in, and then he sat down in his chair and put his glasses back on.

"Officers, Hopps, Wilde, and tigersworth. I'd like you to meet-" He was cut off from saying the name as the Linx.

"Special Agent Repp" The Linx chimed in his name, "Tony Repp" He spoke and shook hands with the trio of officers that were in the office now.

"Special Agent Repp is assigned to you on this case with Augustus Chao. He will be helping you get information out of our Tiger friend below, as well as looking into anything you guys are as well." He finished

"Ooh, ZBI. Very flashy, much wow." Nick snickered, and Amelia and Judy couldn't help but snicker at the comment as well and Chief Bogo hit his desk causing all of their ears to go flat against their heads as they snapped their heads back at him.

"Can it Wilde, or you'll be flashing those shiny claws of yours on your computer for the rest of the week." Chief Bogo said sterny and Nick certainly went quiet after that.

"Now then..." Chief Bogo began. "Officer Hopps, Wilde, and Tigersworth. You three will be partners with Special Agent Repp. The four of you are all partners in this case." He finished. "These criminals are targetting you guys specifically. Watch. Your. Back." He said sternly at the end.

The three of them nodded and Judy looked at Agent Repp. then back at Chief Bogo. "Dismissed." He said after that and the four of them nodded and walked out.

Agent Repp was a little bit shorter than Amelia, she got her height from her Cheetah mother. Though she wish she got more height from her father.. he was a bit taller than her mother. More like quite a bit. At least a head length and a half. But Agent Repp was just at her eye level for height. While Nick was just a little bit shorter than that, and then Judy was lower than Nick's shoulder height, but her ears got up to about Nick's snout.

Judy and Nick didn't look at each other, and their ears were not perked up at all. That got Amelia worried, maybe having Nick on the case was a bad idea. But the fact that Nick was nearly killed along with Amelia made him have to join the case. Amelia was always in the case from the start. Her first big time case at the ZPD, it was pretty fun... until the bombing and then having a gun pointed at her head, and then being told she was being targeted... She sighed a little bit, hearing the sigh Judy perked her ears up and looked back at Amelia as they were walking towards Interrogation.

Judy slowed down her pace so she could fall behind Nick and Agent Repp and she looked at Amelia. "What's up Amelia?" she asked lightly, and Amelia looked down at Judy and shrugged.

"I don't know Judy..." she began, "being targeted feels scarry... I joined the ZPD because you, first off inspired me too... and because I wanted to make a difference in the way people view me... A hybrid... but being targeted? I don't know... I feel like I'm going to bring us all down." She spoke lightly but Judy shook her head.

"You're not going to bring us down Amelia, I promise you that much." Judy spoke and smiled, to which Amelia smiled as well.

"Thank you Judy.." Amelia responded softly and then they both looked forward again just as they got to the dark room where you could see the interrogation through a one way mirror.

The quad-partner group walked into it, and then Agent Repp looked at Nick and Judy and said "I want you two to go in there. You guys work the best in interrogation, I've seen the files. Good cop bunny, Bad cop fox... who knows a thing or two about the streets." he spoke pretty sternly.

Nick smirked and clicked his tongue as he pointed at the Lynx and winked before walking towards the door. "Come on, Hopps." He spoke. Not even using the nickname.

Judy walked out with Nick, sighing in her mind as they both walked to interrogation with a folder of all the information of Augustus Chao.

Nick was the one to open the door, and they both entered. Judy shutting the door after she was in and Nick sat down as well as Judy as they both looked at the Tiger, who acted professional. Cupping his paws interlocking his fingers on the table in front of him and sitting up tall.

Judy began first. This was just going to be like any interrogation. They were not going to give any information unless they knew the tiger already had that information. Like pointing the gun at the officer.

"Motive for pointing a gun at two officers?" Judy first asked kindly, and the Tiger looked at Judy and smirked.

"I-" But was interrupted instantly by Nick.

"Nah. You're not going to say that. Better tell us now." Nick responded and smirked, but him and Judy looked at each other and smirked before looking back at the Tiger.

The Tiger sighed, he had to fully say it to get out of questioning, and Nick wasn't going to let him.

"Motive? Because I can." the tiger responded and Judy shook her head.

"Don't lie either... You don't just target someone specifically for no random reason. You could've shot me, yet to let me move aside, and then you aimed your gun at the head of Officer Tigersworth." Judy responded and the Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"That piece of shrapnel from the bomb should've killed her." the Tiger said and mumbled lightly. "If only I had placed it just a little to the right.." He spoke and the perked up suddenly hoping they didn't hear that. But then he looked at the bunny and got worried.

Judy looked at Nick and they smirked at each other. "Oh, did you hear that Nick? Seemed like our bud here was also the culprit for the bomb." She responded and Nick smirked

"Seems so. You're the one with better hearing Judy." He responded and looked back at the Tiger. "Come on now... tell us more. I wanna know why you wanted to kill Officer Tigersworth... In fact." Nick talked and then looked at Judy, and then back at the tiger. "You murdered 3 people with a bomb, filled with shrapnel. Currently you're standing on the edge of the diving board, and I know some kitties are afraid of water." He continued, getting to the point now. "Let's say we help out slightly.. Give us what you want, and we will consider lowering your sentencing from possibly Life imprisonment to maybe... 15 years? 10?" Nick spoke looking at Judy.

Judy thought about that and then looked at the Tiger. "I think 10 to 15 years instead would be a little bit better for more information." she finished

The tiger liked the idea... but he didn't want to go against his oath... maybe he will be lucky, they would solve the case, and he wouldn't get murdered for telling information. Perfect scheme. He smirked and then spoke now. "Alright. I'll crack then." he said. Judy and Nick looked at each other, and smirked before looking back at the Tiger as he began to talk about three locations where safe-houses were located.

When the interrogation was over. Judy and Nick walked out together. Though since Judy didn't see Amelia or Special Agent Repp she looked at Nick, and then stopped him.

Nick looked down at Judy, and raise an eyebrow at her.

"So..? Everything going to be fine between us?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Judy. Is it?" he questioned back

"I told you I was sorry in the hospital, I didn't mean to throw your childhood at you.. that was selfish of me." Judy spoke kind of trailing off at the end as her ears went down against her neck as she looked away.

Nick sighed and knelt down. "I knew you didn't mean it... but I figured you would want space. Since that incident, and I figured you wouldn't be wanting to talk to me." he finished. He wasn't making any snappy come backs, but he possibly will eventually.

Judy looked back at Nick and sighed, she then heard the door opening from the other room where Amelia and Repp are, and then said "Dumb bunny."

"Yep. That's what you are." Nick responded and gave his signature smirk as he looked up at Amelia coming out.

"Sly-fox." Judy then responded and she looked back at nick and smirked back at him.

"Mhm." Nick responded and he stood up again. "Let's go, Carrots. We have a case that needs to be solved."

"Yepp~" She pipped happily as her ears went up again. Amelia and Agent Repp were confused as they looked at them. But decided not to question their antics, they did a good job getting the tiger to crack. It almost seemed too easy...


	11. Chapter 3-2: New Leads

**Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone! This will be the last chapter for a little bit of time, Haven't had motivation to write more, but I do plan on finishing this story, don't worry! I also got a new cover for this hah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia, Judy, Nick, and Agent Repp all drove to the first possible safe house location. After learning these locations from the tiger they interrogated, it was their job now to check out the locations. All leads needed to be followed, especially since this is the farthest anyone has ever gotten with finding Chao, and Chao knows.

Their first location was was straight out to Tundra Town. Where an old seemingly rundown house laid out, even though there was snow everywhere it was a very dark building with it's old wood that more than likely had no insulation.

As the car stopped near the house, Judy hopped out as well as Nick, Amelia, and Agent Repp. It was quite the bit cold out side, obviously since it was Tundra Town.

All four looked at the house, it seemed quiet. Very quiet, possibly too quiet? Judy certainly didn't know. Maybe the house was just empty. They will find out eventually.

Judy went first into hopping up to the house, Amelia followed as well as Nick and Agent Repp. They had a warrant to go into any of the locations the Tiger listed, so it was quite quick for Judy to get the door open and look inside, aiming her gun in any direction to confirm everything. "Clear." Judy spoke softly looking at the other three who walked in.

"Amelia, come with me." Judy first started "Nick and Repp, go check the basement," She spoke and then Judy motioned Amelia to follow and the teams split up, though Agent Repp wondered why Judy took control before he could say anything. He was with the ZBI, he had more authority. But he decided to not care for now, he will get what he wanted later.

As the quartet split up and searched the house, there wasn't much there. The best they were able to find was a chart that had a lot of locations on it. Including where the bus was stopped, so someone was here recently.

Amelia looked at Judy as they studied the locations board. Then she started talking "Judy...?"

The bunnies ears perked up and Judy looked over at Amelia. "Yeah?"

"How is it that you and Nick became such good friends..?" she then asked.

Judy thought about that carefully... It's been a few months now, almost six... She sighed as she looked up at Amelia. "Well, It started when he used to be a con-artist... that sly-fox made me pay $20 for a jumbo-pop only for him to make $200 on it with some Pawpsicles... Kind of went on from there. I caught him for Tax Evasion. Pretty much blackmailing him." Judy thought and she looked down, her ears going down.

Amelia tilted her head lightly, and then knelt down looking at Judy.

"And.. I was a horrible friend to him... I... I really care about him, and-" Judy stopped as she sighed again, trying her best not to cry. "I really messed up last month..." Judy finished and suddenly Amelia hugged Judy.

"Don't you dare cry. Tough officers don't cry." Amelia spoke sighing as she recited the saying the Polar Bear instructor told Amelia. And apparently also told Judy.

"Tough officers don't cry..." Judy recited and sighed as Amelia set her back down and they both looked at the board.

"Nick... had a bad past when it came to something like Muzzles... and, I used that against him... Best friends d-don't hurt... other best friends." She spoke slowly drifting off looking away from the board, and suddenly her gaze was on sight of Nick looking at her with a smug look on his face.

"You bunnies... always sooo emotional." Nick spoke in his sly ways as he came up to Judy and rubbed her head lightly as he looked at the board. "You know I forgave you right..?" Nick asked looking down at Judy and she nodded slowly.

"Then no reason to be upset." Nick responded, and then Agent Repp chimed in.

"We should probably get going now, There isn't really anything here." Agent Repp said, and Judy looked at the board, and back at the agent... Surely the agent noticed the board.

Judy decided to nod to that, and sent everyone along. But she left lastly as she took a picture of that board. The board had tacks on it at locations that didn't even occur before... and maybe that had something to do with the case, or it was future attacks on the city. It had to be stopped.

* * *

As they got back to the police station, Nick and Amelia had went on their own, and Judy was with Agent Repp. He seemed kind of unnerving to Judy... she didn't know why, she had a bad sick feeling about him. Maybe it's just the fact that he is a Eurasian Lynx and all of the animals associated with Chao are Asian descended animals... It just unnerved her.

Since they were back at the police station, Nick too Amelia out for lunch, where hopefully this time they wont be bombed, but Nick decided this time to order at the restaurant and head right back to the police station. Bad enough that last time was a close call for his life and Amelia's.

Nick looked at Amelia as they were in the food court at the police station. Amelia seemed to take a bit of a liking to the former con-artist. Though Nick had other thoughts on his mind. But still, he cared about Amelia just as much as Judy, well.. maybe Judy a little more. Though still... By god, we was going to care for both of them at this point.

Amelia was determined just like Judy. Hell, Amelia cared about Judy as well. And Judy cared for Amelia and Nick. At least, Nick knows this again. The bunny finally made her self up again. For the second time. She was back to being in Nick's heart. The Trio was very trusting in each other, and they all equally cared.

But Agent Repp though... he had no business in the trio, and Nick didn't trust him either, just as much as Judy didn't trust him. There was just something about him. Especially with the way they left the safe house, without taking the board for evidence. Well, he didn't know that Judy took a picture of it, and was currently a floor above them trying to recreate the board at the station. Sadly the picture was slightly blurry at the Sahara Square. So she couldn't pin point where the pin was exactly. Though she would need to be on alert for the entire town.. or maybe just the southern half towards the river.

Judy was pretty satisfied after a few minutes of looking over the picture again, and then at the board. She was happy, and hopped down to the Cafeteria, though when she came in. She saw Nick and Amelia pretty close together, and laughing at something Nick was showing in his phone.

How much her stomach turned at that moment almost killed her. She shook her head quickly and headed towards the actual chef handing out items of vegetables. Though it was almost like School again.

Good thing about her hearing, she could hear them. Wondering what they're talking about, of course curiosity got the best of her, as well as some form of jealousy... She cared for Nick, even though she was super angry at him about the bet... but... maybe Nick was right... again, about her liking him.

She sighed softly, but decided to eavesdrop their conversation.

There seemed to be a pause in the coversation. Almost like one of them was thinking for a second, and then Nick spoke up.

"I just wish that things would've worked out differently." Nick then spoke up.

"I'm sure they will Nick. I can see it in both of you. Very clearly. You should talk to her." Amelia responded back, and then she rubbed Nick's back lightly.

"Noo, no you don't understand... She became angry at me over a bet." Nick then responded.

"A stupid bet. That you shouldn't of even done anyways. I would've been mad too. If she made a bet on if you liked her or not-"

"Which she would've won." Nick then spoke up

Amelia rolled her eyes. "If she made a bet on you, would you have been a bit mad?" she finished

Nick though for a moment, and sighed before nodding a bit. "There you go." Amelia finished.

Judy though for a moment. They were talking about her.. Specifically, Nick was talking about her... but why? Isn't he still slightly upset with her? Or was there more going on?

"Well. Thank you Amelia..." Nick spoke softly and though.

Amelia noticed Judy, but didn't realize she could hear them. But she then rubbed Nick's shoulder and pointed in her direction. and then said "Go talk to her. Right now." Amelia said

"Why?" Nick simply asked.

"You guys have just about nearly made up. Bring her somewhere nice or something." Amelia spoke and then got Nick out of his seat and shoved the fox in her direction. "Get going foxy." Amelia pipped and rolled her eyes as Nick pinned his ears back and slowly began walking over towards Judy.

Judy started to get nervous now. Should she say yes... should she say no? Then again.. would Nick even ask the question.

Soon the sly-fox came up to Judy and sat across from her. Judy looked up, and suddenly got really nervous, and before he could even speak, she instantly said "Yes."

Nick stammered for a second and then got really nervous. "H-How much of that did you hear...?" He suddenly asked.

"Enough to know what you were going to say." She responded and slowly smiled softly. A comforting smile.

Nick smiled back softly and slowly stood up again, and they both hugged each other after Nick got around the table. Judy looked at him once they parted the hug and said "Dumb fox. You know I have the best hearing range." She spoke and rolled her eyes.

"Sly-bunny for sitting close enough to us." Nick responded and smirked that signature smirk of his again.

Judy punched him in the gut playfully, but he still held onto where she punched him and looked at her "What was that for?" Nick asked.

"Being a dumb fox. Now go be a dumb fox." Judy responded with a smile, and Nick rolled his eyes and played like he was hurt as he went back to Amelia chuckling.

"She said yes" Nick responded, and smiled at Amelia.

"That's good. I told you she would say yes. Now it's just telling her that you love her to her instead of me." Amelia spoke, and Nick instantly blushed. Judy's ears perked up and looked over at Nick and Amelia

"I heard that!" Judy spoke.

Instantly Amelia closed her mouth and covered it with her paws as Nick widened his eyes and got really nervous suddenly.

"Uh-yeah... Uhm.." Nick suddenly got really worried and quickly ran out of the cafeteria.


End file.
